


Lo que retumba en mi cabez

by poetGluglu



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989), None - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Love, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetGluglu/pseuds/poetGluglu
Summary: Just some poems
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

\--Hateful--  
Verte me impacienta y hace hervir mi sangre.  
Sentimiento vil que me carcome el alma.  
Cada noche en vela,  
odio cada idea y pensamiento proveniente de ti.

Busco sin respuesta a tu contraparte.  
Quiero creer que existe.  
Alguien confiado y rebosante de alegría,  
que exprese sus ideas y sostenga lo que piensa  
sin titubear.

Alguien en el que puedas confiar,  
que te de risas, amor y paz.  
Alguien que valga la pena amar,  
que merezca el amor que recibe.  
Alguien a quien pueda mirar al espejo  
y esbozar una sonrisa.

E.RH


	2. Añorar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra cosilla que escribí

\--Añorar--  
Eso que solo queda en mi memoria,  
imagenes hermosas que saltan en mi mente  
mientras pienso en ella, en su mirada, en su sonrisa   
y en todo lo que me provocaba al verla pasar frente a mi.  
Pensando en todas las palabras que nunca salieron de mi boca,  
en los sentimientos que provocabas en mi ser  
sin siquiera intentarlo, pero el tiempo ha pasado  
y estos ojos no lloran más por ti, porque al final  
como dijo Sabina “No hay nostalgia peor que añorar  
lo que nunca jamás sucedió”. 

E.R.H


	3. Silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero sea disfrutable

\--Silencioso--  
Callado cuál león al acechar,   
asegurando ningún ruido provocar  
hablando en voz alta solo en mi interior  
aunque sin escuchar lo que este responde.

Guardando mis palabras como si fueran oro,  
cuando solo estoy anulando su poder,  
al callar cual perro con un bozal,  
bozal puesto por mi temor a ser escuchado.  
Bozal que solo yo puedo quitar, aunque me tiemble el pulso al mi mano acercar.. 

Ahogándome en ideas, pensamientos y emociones que nunca pude pronunciar.  
Con la constante pregunta del ¿qué hubiera podido pasar?   
Aunque dentro de mí hierba la sangre,  
Y esté a punto de estallar, mi boca cuál difunto permanece sin protestar.

E.R.H


End file.
